Why?
by TexGleek15
Summary: What if Bella wasn't a Swan but a Hotchner? This is that story set after New Moon by about 5 years
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella is actually not a Swan but a Hotchner. After the Cullens leave she goes back to her dad what happens if they come back into her life? Set 5 years after New Moon. AU. All human.**

**Sorry for spelling a grammer mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either. Even though I want to so bad.**

Bella smiled as she walked into the bullpen of sorts and looked around at her team, her family, she went in and sat at her desk when Spencer Reid, one of her teammates and boyfriend, sat at the edge of her desk and smiled at her while giving her a cup of coffee.

"One coffee for the lady."

"Why thank you I really need this."

"I kinda figured when you walked in and didn't greet the team this morning like usual. So what's up?"

"Nothing it's just that time of the year again."

"I know and I'm sorry babe but hey look at me you don't need them anymore."

"I know it's just hard is all."

About that time JJ came over and said that Hotch needed everyone in the briefingroom ASAP. When they got up there they sat down and once Hotch got up and started speaking.

"Alright everyone I got a call earlier from Strauss saying that we are going to have some new agents seven in fact. Each of us except for Garcia is going to have a shadow for the next few months they will accompy us on cases and the like. Now don't worry Garcia did a background check on all of them they will be in ten minutes."

Ten minutes found the team over by the desks waiting for the newbies to show up. Bella had her back to the doors and was talking to Emily and JJ about nothing in particular when Emily pointed out that the new agents were here when she turned around she gasped at what she saw, in front of her were the Cullens, people who she hadn't seen since she was 18 years old.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own either don't forget to review please!**

**Sorry for grammer mistakes and spelling mistakes.**

They were still as beautiful as ever, when they saw her they all when into a little shock while the rest of the team looked confused. Reid went over to Bella and touched her shoulder, trying to get her out of her stupor.

"Bella? Bells? You ok? Hello? Bella? BELLA!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Spence what did you ask?"

"I asked if you were ok Belle you were out of it for about five minutes."

"Oh sorry. So dad who is getting paired up with who?"

"Wait dad? Bella I thought Charlie was your dad?"

"No Emmett this is my dad SSA Aaron Hotchner. I was in WitSec because a madman was after my dad and our familiy. So my Uncle Charlie sayed I could stay with him so I changed my name so he wouldn't find me while my mom went into hiding with my little brother. Unfortunetly he found my mom and little brother, he killed her he killed my mom. But a few months later my dad got him and I was able to come home it was about two months after you guys left. After that I was aloud to come home, so I did it was after graduation, my dad said that he could get me a job here and I took it. Here I am five years later. So dad like I asked who is getting paired with who?"

"First off we are going to talk about this later all of us. Second its going to be Morgan with Emmett, Emily with Rosalie, JJ with Alice, Reid with Jasper, Bella you will be with Esme, Rossi will be with Carisle, and I'll be with Edward. Bella you know these people apparently anything wrong with these pairings?"

"Uh well...let's see...Edward you will go with...well shit...who to put you with...I know I'm going to regret this but lets put you with Spence and Jasper go with my dad, dad I want him back in one piece and shut it Emmett or I will tell Esme what you have done in the past and don't want her to know."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me. I'm not the same girl from Forks. Anyway let's see do I really want to see a cat fight go on between one of my best friends and Rosalie? Alright Esme you will go with Emily I'll take Rosalie I know how to handle her bitchiness and I don't want Emily attacking her."

"Hey I wouldn't attack her."

"Yes you would Em."

"No I...ok yes I would."

"Ok everyone else seems good. Just one thing Emmett don't break Morgan, and Alice no talking JJ's ear off about fashion please. I don't want her to shoot you or come and complain to me."

"Ok we'll try."

"Thank you. Ok so JJ do we have a case or not?"

"Nope today is all about getting your shadows adjusted and settled in."

"Ok Rosalie follow me I'll show you my desk and where I spend most of my time when I am not on a case."

"Wait Belle you mean you're going to take her to The Lair?"

"Yes Derek I'm taking her to The Lair. So what?"

"You are actually going to introduce her to BabyGirl?"

"Yes get over it. Come on Rosalie let's go."

"Ok."

Rosalie followed Bella out of the office and down the hall to The Lair. Along the way Bella explained what The Lair really was, Garcia's computer room where she spent all her time when they were on a case. As they entered The Lair they saw Garcia looking at the security cameras but with no sound. Bella just rolled her eyes and shook her head as this was normal behavior for her.

"Garcia are you spying again."

"Maybe...but I had to make sure that my family was safe ok."

"Garci does it look like I was complaining. Anyway I just wanted to introduce you to Rosalie Hale. Esme this is Penelope Garcia our Technal Analist."

"Hi Penelope."

"Hi Rosalie but call me Garcia."

"Ok."

After they stayed there and talked for a bit Bella walked Esme back to the team and the Cullens and as they left Bella couldn't help but wonder why. Why are they here? Why did they come? Just why?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that's been awhile been busy. Don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Criminal Minds.**

The next day when Bella got to the office the team and the Cullens were where her team's desks were. It was all quiet and awkward when she entered but when she got there Emmett came and gave her a big bear hug.

"Em...can't...breathe."

"Oh sorry Bella."

"It's fine Em. So JJ do we have a case today?"

"Actually yes we do."

With that the team goes up to the conference area and the Cullens follow confused. When they are all sitting down, except the Cullens who stand in the back Garcia starts explaining the case.

"Ok people we have a serial killer in Seattle Washington. So far we have four women in the age range twenty-two to twenty-five, all have brown hair and brown eyes. Each was raped repeatedly and their body dumped within twenty-four hours of them being last seen. The first victim Annie Lucas was twenty-three and was a college student at the Seattle University, she was last seen leaving movie theater after watching a movie with some friends she was taken three weeks ago. The second victim Carly Douglas was twenty-five and a bartender she was last seen leaving her job, she was taken two weeks ago. The third victim is Danielle Armstrong she was twenty-four and worked part-time as at the local library while she attended the local community college, she was last seen leaving the library last week. Our last victim was Isabelle Clark, she was twenty-two and worked as a model for a local department store, she was last seen leaving her apartment to head to meet some friends that was two days ago. Ok besides their physical characteristics the only other thing that matched between them was that they each had a note stapled to the front of their clothes all said different things but all ended with the same thing. Ok the first one mentioned something about like this is first grade all over again, the second one said that it was an accident that his tires slipped on ice, the third one mentioned that they are all together and apparently he is some kind of matchmaker, the last one said something like you can't drink the mulch tea, now they all ended with the same signature a paw print." **(Any thoughts on who the unsub is?)**

"Alright wheels up in thirty and Cullens you are coming with same you Garcia."

Thirty minutes later found the team plus Garcia plus the Cullens in the jet going over the case.

"Wait Garcia didn't you say something about notes?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can I see them?"

"Sure here."

Garcia handed Bella the pictures of the notes while everyone looked at her questioningly. Meanwhile the gears in Bella's head were working up a storm while she connected different things together finally she looked up with a look of horror on her face.

"I think I know why the UNSUB is doing this."

"Ok what is it."

"Me. Ok everyone hear me out please? Cullens do you remember junior year I just moved to town and it was still icy on the ground?"

"Yeah so what Bella?"

"Well don't you remember what happened between Tyler, Tyler's truck, a patch of ice, and me?"

"Of course, how could we have not put it together sooner."

"Ok I am confused and I have an IQ of 187."

"All these notes have something to do with me. The first one where it said it's like first grade all over again a girl I knew in high school that was my friend there said that to me my first day at lunch when all the guys were paying me attention. She said that I was the shiny new toy and all the guys wanted to have me just like in first grade. The third one she said the same thing that same day just a few minutes later when I first saw the Cullens, saying how Carlisle is some kind of matchmaker super dad because all the kids he adopted except for Edward were together, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. The second one I was outside one day afterschool getting ready to get in my truck I had my headphones in so I was oblivious to my surroundings and a friend of mine, Tyler, his truck as he was pulling out of the parking lot hit a patch of ice and skidded if it wasn't for Edward I would have been hit. Lucky for me he was close by and very fast and was able to get me out the way in time. Then the last note we went to a green house of sorts for a Biology field trip in Junior year and Tyler and another friend of mine, Eric, made a mulch type tea and were trying to drink it but our teacher caught them and told them off for it. Don't you see the notes have to do with my time in Forks and the paw print is because there was a reservation nearby and they had legends about wolves the were the protects of the tribe. All the victims are about my age and have the same hair and eye color as me. That can't be a coincidence?"

Everyone sat stunned as they listened to Bella talk all thinking the same thing _wow that does make sense maybe she is right_ so with that thought Hotch turned to the rest of his team plus their shadows told them where they would be going when they landed and for the rest of the trip they all thought to themselves about the case and trying to profile the UNSUB by what they had there on the plane. Meanwhile the Cullens were thinking about why this had to happen to Bella, THEIR Bella. Just why?


	4. Chapter 4

When they landed in Seattle, Rossi and Morgan, and their shadows went to the latest crime scene, while Reid and Emily went to the morgue with their shadows. The others went to the police station, where they set up their work area and started to build a profile. Bella was working the angle of the killer being someone she knew back in high school. As she was going over the profile she heard her name being called so she looked up. It was someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Angela?"

"Bella I heard some people talking about you so I asked where you were and they said here. How are you?"

"I'm good you?"

"I'm good did you know that the Cullens are here?"

"Yes they came with us."

"Us?"

"The BAU. FBI."

"Aw so Bella Swan is a FBI agent?"

"Actually its Bella Hotchner."

"Oh did you get married?"

"Oh no, Charlie was my Uncle. I was staying with him because someone serial killer threatened my family so my dad thought it would be best if I was to go live with my Uncle and my mom and brother went into hiding."

"Oh so I'm assuming that the killer was caught since you are going by your birth name."

"Yes he was. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you."

"It's fine. Really it is. So how is your mom and little brother?"

"Oh my mom died but my brother, Jack, is alright."

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's alright. Hey, do you know if anyone from high school still lives in the area?"

"Yeah Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Lauren and me why?"

"Just wondering, because each victim had a note stapled to the front of their clothing each saying something from high school."

"Really like what?"

"The first and third ones said something from what Jessica said my first day of school at lunch about how I was the shiny new toy and that Carlisle was some type of matchmaker. The second one mentioned Tyler's truck and how it slipped on ice and almost hit me that day. The last one mentioned the mulch tea that Eric and Tyler tried to drink that day at the green house field trip in junior year. Do you remember those?"

"Yeah I remember those things. Well I will let you get back to your work."

"Ok bye Ang."

"Bye Bells."

After Angela left Bella got back to work thinking about who fit the profile out of the two men that Angela had said. Since she couldn't think of anything she called upon Garcia.

"Hey Garcia?"

"Yes my fine friend?"

"Can you look up two guys for me?"

"Ooh is love in the air?"

"No Pen. It is for the case I think that these two maybe suspects."

"Ok what are their names?"

"Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie."

"Ok thank you."

Garcia started typing away on the two computers that she brought with her. On one she typed Mike's name and on the other she typed Eric's name.

"Ok on Mike Newton, he played high school football, didn't do so well in class, he still lives with his parents and works at their camping supplies store in Forks. Now with Eric it is a completely different story he didn't play sports, got straight A's in school, went to an ivy league college and got a degree in teaching, he married an Angela Webber, came back to teacher Biology at Seattle University he has two children twins a girl and boy and they live here in Seattle."

"Ang didn't tell me she and Eric got married."

"Wait you have spoken to her?"

"Yeah she works here in the station."

"Really?"

"Yep."

At that moment Rossi came in with the others. He walked up to the two women and looked at what they were doing.

"Already got two suspects?"

"Actually I think that we only have one."

Then one of the officers called over to them.

"We've got another body."

**Don't forget to review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Criminal Minds if I did Bella would be with Paul and Morgan and Garcia would be together.**

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**Last Time:**

_At that moment Rossi came in with the others. He walked up to the two women and looked at what they were doing._

_"Already got two suspects?"_

_"Actually I think that we only have one."_

_Then one of the officers called over to them._

_"We've got another body."_

**Now:**

"Alright thanks officer."

"I'll go Rossi."

"I'll come with you Bells."

Rossi and Bella,plus there shadows, went out to the crime scene. When they arrived they, were met by Morgan and Emmett. Morgan had already got the information that they needed and walked over to them.

"Alright, her name is Lilly Stevens, she's twenty-two, brown hair and eyes. She was last seen yesterday at the movie theater, when she left to go home from a girls night. She had this note attached to her."

Morgan handed the note to Bella and watched as she read it.

_You said that about the last five dresses._

"What?"

"What's up Belle?"

"My main suspect shouldn't know this."

"What do you mean."

"This was said to me by a girl and the main suspect wasn't there because we were shopping for prom dresses."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let's get back to the station, I need Garcia to look something up for me."

With that in mind they headed back to the station. When they arrived Bella made a B-line for Garcia.

"Hey Pen, I need you to look up a name for me."

"Ok what name?"

"Jessica Stanley."

"Ok let's see, she graduated in an average spot, but went to a local college then came back and helped out her mother in her store and still lives here. She dated Mike Newton and still seems to be in contact with him."

"Ok thanks."

"Welcome my sweet. Now you answer me a question."

"Alright shoot."

"What happened between you and the newbies?"

"Ok, I'll tell you. It was my junior year, I had just moved to Forks to live with my "dad". It was my first day of school, it was the middle of March, I walked in and went to my classes, lunch came by and I was sitting with some people who invited me to join their group. I was talking to a few of the girls when the Cullens walked in. My friend, Jessica, told me their names and that they were all together and that Carlisle was some kind of matchmaker. Anyway Edward came in and she said that he wasn't dating anyone because apparently none of the girls there were good enough for him. Anyway after lunch I had Biology, conveniently enough with Edward. I walk in and there is only one seat left, next to him. I sat down and he didn't say anything, throughout the class he didn't say a word to me, didn't even look at me. Anyway so the next day Edward wasn't in school he wasn't for a few more days either. So when he comes back it's Biology he finally talks to me, says he's sorry for ignoring me the other day, he just had a lot on his mind. So we make small talk and that afternoon, I'm at my truck oblivious to what is going on around me, when all of a sudden I'm pushed to the ground and have Edward above me. When I get up and look at him for an explanation, all he does is point to my truck and I look, it's got a dent in it and the van that ran into it has one as well, Tyler, the boy whose van it was, was sticking his head out of the window apologizing for hitting my truck saying that his van slipped on ice. Anyway his dad checked me over since I hit my head on the ground. After that day we started hanging out more and more and we just ended up going out. We dated for about a year, till one day he didn't come to school and when I arrived home he was there, he started saying about how his dad was transferred to a new hospital in Texas, and that they had to leave ASAP. Basically he said it would be like I never knew him then he left. I was basically a walking zombie for about a month, till I finally realized that I didn't need him so I applied myself and became valedictorian. Then I came back to my dad and got a job at the BAU and every year around the time he left, which is actually around now, I remember and get all sad and stuff."

"Oh my god Bells, I am so sorry."

"It's fine Pen really it is."

"Ok now I have to go."

Bella walked over to the others and stood next to Reid and listened while her father spoke.

"Ok so do we have a profile, Bella?"

"I can do you one better. I have two suspects."

"Ok who are they, and why do you think that they are suspects?"

"Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, Mike because it would have to be a guy to over power these women and Jessica because some of the things on the notes only she would know."

"Ok let's find these two, Garcia."

"On it boss."

While they were thinking about the two suspects two people across town were fuming how dare that bitch come here and ruin their plans.

**here you go please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry its been a bit, I got really busy with school, band, plus church stuff so I apologize for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Criminal Minds.**

**Last Time:**

_Bella walked over to the others and stood next to Reid and listened while her father spoke._

_"Ok so do we have a profile, Bella?"_

_"I can do you one better. I have two suspects."_

_"Ok who are they, and why do you think that they are suspects?"_

_"Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, Mike because it would have to be a guy to over power these women and Jessica because some of the things on the notes only she would know." _

_"Ok let's find these two, Garcia."_

_"On it boss."_

_While they were thinking about the two suspects two people across town were fuming how dare that bitch come here and ruin their plans. _

**Now:**

Garcia was quickly typing on her computer trying to figure out where the two suspects live. Finally she found the addresses.

"Hey guys I got them, Jessica lives at 56 Bird Lane and Mike lives at 57 Bird Lane. They live next door to each other."

"Alright, let's go everyone, except you Bella. I want you to hide that way they don't see you yet."

"How come?"

"That way we have an advantage, you said that Mike had a crush on you maybe he still does."

"That makes sense."

The team, except Bella and Garcia all headed out to the two addresses. When they arrived they geared up and went into the houses. They found both of them at Mike's house.

They arrived back at the station and took them into different interrogation rooms. Bella was looking at Mike and watching his behavior, then she looked at Jessica's and observed her behavior.

"Hey dad, can Emily go and talk to Jessica?"

"Sure why?"

"She looks like me, with the dark hair and eyes. It might shake her up."

"Alright, you'll be going in with Mike I assume."

"Yep. But I have a tactic that I want to try."

"Ok? What is it?"

"This."

Bella grabs Edward's hand, and starts to head for the door.

"Woah what's going on?"

"Don't worry Reid, it's to see if I get a reaction out of Mike, just watch. Ok dad open the door and ask him a question, like lean in and just ask him any question."

"Fine."

Hotch goes and opens the door leans in and looks at Mike.

"Hey are you sure you don't want your lawyer?"

Before Mike could answer he saw something over the FBI agents head, it was Bella holding Edward Cullens hand and laughing! He was angry, how dare she do that in front of him! Hotch closed the door after Mike didn't answer, when he turned around Bella was hugging Reid and standing away from Edward.

"So how was his reaction?"

"He looked mad Bells."

"Good, that was the reaction I was wanting."

"Why?"

"That way when I go in and talk to him, he'll be even more mad that he will probably tell me how he did the murders."

"How do you know that Bella?"

"Simple Em, guys like him, murder then want to brag, or they would do it because something reminded them of something, or someone, then when they are confronted with that thing, or person they will brag all about it."

"Ok then."

"Yep they are sickos." **(Sorry any Mike lovers)**

"Alright Emily time for you to go and talk to Jess, before you do that though, Edward stand here, and when I tell you to walk in front of the door. I want to see her reaction."

Emily opened the door and asked if Jessica was sure that she didn't want her lawyer, but just like with Mike when she saw Edward she froze and didn't answer. Emily closed the door and looked to Bella, who was smiling.

"Perfect I wanted her to be rattled. Now I'm going to go talk to Mike."

She walked into the room with Mike, but before she could close the door, she leaned out and started to laugh.

"Edward what are you doing?"

She closed the door while shaking her head and sat down across from Mike.

"Man he is silly. So Mike how have you been these past years, when I heard that you were here I sweet talked one of the agents into letting me in here to talk to you, I just had to see you."

"Really? You looked pretty cozy with Cullen, how did you even know that I was here in the first place?"

"I was just saying hello, I haven't seen him in years, not since his family left town five years ago. Anyway I was in town visiting Angie."

"Alright, well why did you want to see me?"

"Well I've wanted to talk to you for years I was just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Rejection, you see I've had the biggest crush on you for years, since I first met you actually, I was just scared that you wouldn't like me, so I went for someone I knew would make you jealous."

"Then how come you said that you weren't going to prom, but ended up going with Cullen."

"Oh I really wasn't going to prom, I really was heading to Jacksonville to visit my mom, but then I went down to Phoenix because I wanted to go home, I forgot that mom and Phil weren't there. But I ended up falling down a few flights of stairs and out a window, so I went back to Forks, you were already going with Jess, so I decided to go with Edward but trust me I didn't enjoy myself, I would have rather been with you."

Bella gave him a wink when she said that last sentence. He suddenly got very smug, and looked like he was proud of himself.

"So why don't you tell me what they brought you in for?"

"They think that I murdered some women."

"Did you?"

"I-

**Ooh cliffy! Sorry it's been so long. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been awhile I got caught up with NaNoWriMo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Criminal Minds. **

**What happened last time:**

_"Oh I really wasn't going to prom, I really was heading to Jacksonville to visit my mom, but then I went down to Phoenix because I wanted to go home, I forgot that mom and Phil weren't there. But I ended up falling down a few flights of stairs and out a window, so I went back to Forks, you were already going with Jess, so I decided to go with Edward but trust me I didn't enjoy myself, I would have rather been with you."_

_Bella gave him a wink when she said that last sentence. He suddenly got very smug, and looked like he was proud of himself._

_"So why don't you tell me what they brought you in for?"_

_"They think that I murdered some women."_

_"Did you?"_

_"I-_

**Now:**

"I did, wanna know how?"

"Sure."

"I had Jessica lure them to me and then when she left I came up behind them and behind them and drugged them. Then I laid them down and raped them and when I was done, I stabbed them in the stomach and heart."

"Really?"

"Yes ma'am and you know what?"

"What?"

"I was thinking of you the entire time."

Bella was starting to be disgusted by him, but was able to hide her disgust.

"So Jessica helped you get the women?"

"Yeah, she really hates you, you know?"

Bella had enough, she had gotten what they needed for the case. Now she wanted to go take a shower after what Mike just told her about thinking of her. She smirked and pushed her hair back with her hand, her signal to the others to be ready.

"Did you get it Rossi?"

"Got it Bells."

"Whose Rossi?"

"My colleague Mike, maybe I should introduce myself. Hi I'm SSA Bella Hotchner from the BAU of the FBI."

"Your and FBI agent?!"

"Yep, and thank you for your confession Mike that was real helpful."

Bella stood up as the door opened and her dad and boyfriend walked in. She turned back to Mike and looked at him.

"Oh Mike this is my dad Aaron Hotchner and this is my boyfriend Spencer Reid."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Of course that's what you pick up on but yes I do have a boyfriend. Now good-bye Mike have fun in prison!"

Bella left the interrogation room and headed into the bathroom where she started to scrub herself clean. A few seconds later JJ, Emily, Garcia, and the female Cullens walked in and started to help her clean. When Bella was satisfied each girl hugged her and then lead her out of the bathroom where Reid was waiting by the door. Bella walked over and hugged him tightly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, he kinda creeped me out a bit when he said that he was thinking of me but other than that I'm fine."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I am."

Reid let out a sigh and lead his girlfriend over to her father and gently pushed her to him. While they were hugging, Edward came up and stood next to Reid. He looked at the FBI agent and could tell that he loved her.

"You love her don't you?"

"Yeah I do Edward."

"Take care of her, don't let her go. Letting her go was the biggest mistake that I've ever made and I regret it, but she moved on and I want to see her happy. I hope I can still be in her life maybe as a friend but not a lover that is your place."

"Thanks Edward I appreciate it, and I'm sure Bella does too."

"What do I appreciate?"

"I'm backing off, I want you to be happy. Reid loves you I can see that, I can also see that you love him. I hope we can still be friends Bells."

"Always Edward, come here."

Bella pulled Edward into a hug with everyone watching with smiles on their faces. Emmett walked up to Bella after Edward pulled away from the hug. He picked her up and swung her around, while everyone laughed.

"Bells, does that mean that you're my baby sister again?"

"I never stopped Emmy bear."

"YES!"

Everyone started laughing at Emmett as Angela came around the corner. She took one look at everyone and just shook her head, not the least bit surprised. She waited till everyone was done laughing before speaking.

"Ok so Jessica and Mike are being put in their cells and what is everyone laughing at?"

"Emmett."

"Ah that makes sense."

"What's that mean Ang?"

"Nothing Em except for the fact that you are very funny."

"Oh ok."

Emmett walked up to Angela and gave her a big hug as well. After he put her down Bella looked at all of her family and couldn't wait to see what the future brings for them.

**There it is sorry for it being awhile since I updated I hope you like it.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all I really hope you like this chapter. It's basically about them going back the BAU, with a pitstop in Forks, and killing time till another case. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Criminal Minds. **

Bella walked out of the station with her team and friends. They saw a man and two young children waiting outside, when Angela saw them she walked over and kissed the man and hugged the children. She waved Bella over to the four of them.

"Eric you remember Bella."

"Bella, hey nice to see you again."

"You too Eric, nice kids."

"Thanks."

They hugged hello and when they pulled apart Angela gestured towards her kids.

"Bella these are our children Zack and Isabelle."

"Isabelle?"

"Yeah we liked the name, though she goes by Belle."

Bella bent down to the kids level and smiled at the two three year olds.

"Hi I'm Bella."

"That's like my name!"

"That's right Belle my name is like yours. You know I used to be best friends with your mommy."

"Really?"

"Yes Zack."

"She still is."

Bella stood back up and smiled at Angela. She pulled the woman into a hug, which the brunette gladly returned. When the two girls broke the hug they smiled at each other. They exchanged phone numbers and said their good-byes. Bella headed back to her team and the little family headed home.

Bella looked at her dad pleadingly while he nodded. She smiled and hugged her dad happily before grabbing Spencer's arm and dragging him to one of the SUVs. Spencer laughed and allowed himself to be dragged.

"Where are we going?"

"The entire team is going to Forks for a day or two. Since we all have a week off now, I really want you to meet my Uncle and a few other friends."

"Alright, come on everybody."

Everyone laughed and followed the two lovebirds. When everyone was in the black SUVs Bella drove out of the parking lot and headed towards Forks. They reached the town about thirty minutes later, they pulled up to the Swan house and saw that the cruiser was still there. Bella parked the SUV and jumped out almost sprinting to the door. She knocked repeatedly on the door till she heard foot steps behind the door and Charlie's voice saying that he was coming. When he opened the door Bella stood there smiling like a crazy person, till he recognized her.

"Bella?"

"Uncle Charlie!"

She launched herself into his arms, laughing. When they broke the hug she turned around to see her team and their shadows all laughing. Charlie followed her gaze first seeing the Cullens, his mood suddenly turned sour.

"What are they doing here?"

"They will be my team's shadows for the next few months."

"Really?"

"Yes so play nice. Aren't you going to say hi to my dad?"

It was then that Charlie spotted the man. Aaron was Renee's brother, so he wasn't directly related to Charlie. But the men still treated each other like brothers. He stepped off the porch and in the direction of the FBI agent.

"Aaron, good to see you. How is Jack?"

"It's good to see you too Charlie and Jack is good, he misses his Uncle Charlie though."

Both men laughed as they knew that Jack adored his Uncle Charlie.

"Yeah maybe I will come out to visit sometime. So not that I mind or anything, but what are you guys doing here with your team."

"We just got done with a case Uncle Charlie, over in Seattle."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that."

"Hey Uncle Charlie I want to introduce you to my team."

"Alright, how about we all go inside."

Everyone agreed and the team, the Cullens and sheriff Swan all headed inside and into the living room. Charlie sat down in his favorite chair with the female members of the team sitting on the two other couches. The male members stood behind different girls and the Cullens stood in the back.

"Alright Uncle Charlie, you know dad, then there is David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Dr. Spencer Reid, our media liason Jennifer Jareau, also known as JJ, and lastly our technical anylist Penelope Garcia. I think that's it, you know the Cullens so. Oh one more thing Spencer and I are dating."

To say that Charlie was surprised would be an understatement. He stared at the two young adults for about five minutes before he turned towards Spencer and glared at him.

"You hurt her, I hurt you. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

Charlie nodded, completely ignoring the fact that Spencer had been given the same speech by an ex boyfriend and the rest of the team. They all talked for a good hour before Charlie had to head in for his shift. They all headed outside and said good-bye to Charlie before he climbed into the cruiser and headed to the station. The others jumped into the SUV and Bella lead them to the reservation to meet some other friends.

They pulled into up to an old house and as they parked the SUVs an elderly man in a wheelchair rolled out of the house and looked at the vehicles curiously. When Bella stepped out of the car the man smiled.

"Billy!"

"Bella, how are you?"

"I'm good, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, are you visiting your Uncle?"

"Actually I was working on a case near by and we had time off so I figured I'd come for a visit."

"Case? We?"

"I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI, and by we I mean my team, our shadows, and I."

The others had stepped out of the car as we were talking and Billy looked over and saw the Cullens. He started to glare at them.

"What are they doing here?"

"They are my team's shadows."

Billy nodded and invited them in, they found themselves out back talking to him.

"Billy you know my dad Aaron Hotchner."

"Yes I do, it's nice to see you again Aaron."

"You too Billy."

"Alright Billy this is my team. First is our media liason Jennifer Jareau who goes by JJ, Dr. Spencer Reid, our technical anylist Penelope Garcia, the rest are regular agents, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, and Emily Prentiss. One more thing Billy, I'm dating Spencer."

Billy sat there frozen for a moment when he heard Bella say she was dating. He turned to look at the agent she identified as Spencer Reid, he glared at him giving him a clear warning of if he hurt her he will hurt him. Spencer nodded in understanding.

"Yes sir. I understand, I hurt her, you hurt me."

Billy nodded his head in respect.

"Good, now we understand each other. Oh Bells I forgot to say this but if you want to see the others you will have to go to Sam and Emily's."

"Alright Billy, did they ever get married?"

"Yeah about two years ago."

"Alright I can't wait to see them."

They all headed back to the vehicles after saying good-bye to Billy. Bella drove again and lead them to the house where she was told she would see some of her friends. When they pulled up they saw a few men walk out of the house shirtless. They got out of the car with Bella rolling her eyes.

"Seriously guys coming out shirtless?"

"Bella?"

"Yep."

The ones that came out on the porch ran down the steps and towards the brunette pulling her into a big bear hug. Bella started to laugh at the looks on her teams' and boyfriend's faces. She patted the boy nearest her on the shoulder.

"Alright boys put me down."

They complied before noticing the other people around her.

"Bella who are these people and why are the Cullens here?"

"Well Seth these are my co-workers, and the Cullens are with us because they work with us."

"Really?"

"Yes Seth, now where is Emily, Kim, Leah, Sam, and Jacob?"

"In the house, come on Bella."

She nodded her head before turning to the others.

"One sec guys, I'll be right back with my other friends."

They all nodded, but before Bella walked into the house she walked over to Reid and kissed him on the lips. She started to head to the house but looked back and saw the boys giving her shocked looks.

"Well you coming?"

They snapped out of their shock and followed the girl. When they walked into the house Bella saw the rest of her friends all throughout the living room and kitchen. All of a sudden she heard a voice she knew only too well.

"BELLA!"

**Here is a cliffhanger for y'all. Hope you liked this chapter next should be out soon. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all sorry that it has been awhile. Here is the new chapter I hope you like it! I apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Criminal Minds**

**Last Time:**

_"BELLA!"_

**Now:**

"EMILY!"

Bella ran and hugged an older looking girl with a long scar down her face. After those two broke the hug she hugged two other girls, one brunette and the other wearing cut of shorts and a t-shirt.

"KIM! LEAH!"

After the girls were through hugging Bella turned and saw a mountain of a man standing there smiling at her.

"SAM!"

The two hugged before pulling back and Bella looked around trying to locate another male. When she couldn't find him she got worried.

"Where's Jake?"

"Upstairs in the bathroom."

"Ah ok, I'll introduce everyone when he is down here, that way I don't have to repeat myself."

"That makes sense."

Bella walked back over to her team and talked quietly to them for a few minutes before they heard footsteps from upstairs. When the footsteps were at the top of the stairs Bella crept up behind them and waited for the person walking to come down. When the person was down and about to turn around Bella crept up behind them and stood there. When they turned around and saw her the jumped about a foot in the air. While Bella and everybody else burst out laughing the person was trying to catch their breath, then they noticed who scared them.

"BELLA!"

"JAKE!"

The pair hugged for a good minute before they released each other. When the hug was over Bella walked back to her team and turned to Sam.

"So where do you want to do this?"

"In here is fine."

"Alright."

They went and sat down with the girls getting first pick of the seats before the boys sat down in the available seats with some sitting down on the floor and some sitting with their girlfriends/wives in their laps. Bella looked around at everyone in the living room and couldn't help but grin.

"Alright everyone I need to clear somethings up before I begin to introduce everyone. First off my name isn't Bella Swan, it's Bella Hotchner. I was in WitSec and came to live with my Uncle Charlie, because a mad man was after my mom, little brother, and me. While my little brother and mom when into hiding I came and lived here. Another thing I work for the FBI Behavior Analysis Unit, or BAU, this is my team and our teams' shadows, which you know as the Cullens. One more thing I have a boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes Jake really. Now here is my team, I'm not going to say what their positions are I've already said them twice today, they can say them if they wish. First we have my dad Aaron Hotchner, then David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss, and my boyfriend Spencer Reid."

Everyone waved as Reid was being glared at. Reid looked at Bella with an incredulous look on his face, Bella noticed and shot him her own curious glance.

"What?"

"How many people do you know that are dangerous?"

"A bunch."

"Alright."

"So do you guys want to add something?"

"Yes my fine furry friend, I am the technical anylist and JJ here is the media liason."

"Bells?"

"Yeah Seth?"

"Did she just call you her fine furry friend?"

"Yes she did, it's Garcia go with it."

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the others.

"Alright now with the other introductions. The one that just spoke is Seth Clearwater, his sister Leah Clearwater, their cousin Emily Young or I guess Uley now, this is Emily's husband Sam, congrats by the way. Next is this idiot here is Jacob Black, then that is Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, his girlfriend Kim, then there is Quil Ateara IV, next is Embry, and finally is Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea."

"Wow that is a lot of people how do you keep up with it all."

"It takes a bit but you get used to it."

The group continued to discuss everything for a while, the boys being very interested in the FBI job and what they do, while the girls were more interested in Bella's love life. They chatted till it was time for the FBI agents to leave so they could make it back into their jet in time before take off. As they were leaving Emily and Kim took Bella off to the side to talk.

"Now don't be a stranger young lady. Call at least once a week and visit as much as possible, understand?"

"Yes ma'am, you got it. I'll miss you two."

"We'll miss you too."

Bella walked back over to her team and climbed into the drivers seat of a vehicle. When they were on the road was when someone spoke.

"You're going to miss them aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. While I was here they were my friends, sure I had Angie and Eric, but I spent most of my time with them."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The team continued to head towards the jet, talking and laughing along the way. When they reached the jet the collected their luggage out of the back and headed into the jet and sat down for take off. When the plane had taken off everyone moved around and sat down in different places or went to get something to eat. Bella sat playing a chess game with Reid, winning might I add, when her phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that she had a text from Jake.

_hey bells emily said to call her when you land -jake_

_alright tell her I will -me_

_alright bye bells -jake_

_bye -me_

She looked back up at the board and moved one piece, winning the game.

"Check mate."

She stood up and walked over to her father, sitting next to him and grabbing her book to read for the rest of the flight. She looked over and had to laugh at her boyfriend trying to figure out how he lost. The rest of the flight was spent in silence as everyone did their own thing. When the jet landed everyone climbed off and headed home. When Bella reached her apartment she walked in and called Emily to let her know that she had arrived home safely before going straight to bed after changing into her pajamas. She fell asleep before her head hit the pillow, her dreams filled with nerdy FBI agents and white dresses.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. I think this will be the end for this story I might do an epilogue set a few years in the future. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all sorry for the delay. Here is the epilogue for this story. I hope you enjoy it. I must apologize for any and all spelling and grammar errors. Emily will be known as Prentiss.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either**

_Two years later_

Bella was nervous, it was her wedding day. She was standing in her old room at Uncle Charlie's looking in the mirror. She turned away from the mirror and looked around the room to see all her bridesmaids in the room with her, all ten of them. She walked over and sat down in a chair so Alice could finish her make up. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, JJ went and answered it to see Jack enter the room. He walked over to older sister and smiled at her.

"Hey sissy."

"Hey Jack, come here."

Bella picked him up and placed him on her lap, before facing the others.

"Are you ready for today?"

"I sure am Jack. Are you ready to be a ring bearer along with Henry?"

"Yep."

"Hey how about you go with Garcia and go see dad ok?"

"Alright, come on Aunty Penn!"

"I'm coming Jackie."

The pair exited the room and headed downstairs where the men were. After the door was closed Bella turned to the remaining ladies and sighed, her nerves coming back full force. She turned to see them staring at her with sympathy. Prentiss walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Honey don't be nervous you know Reid will be at the end of that alter, with a big smile on his face once he see you. Now let Alice finish your eye shadow."

"Yes ma'am."

Alice came back over and finished applying her eye shadow before going to sit on the bed with her sister. Finally Bella couldn't take it anymore and turned towards her friends, nervous.

"Guys, what if I trip and fall? Or what if Spence changes his mind and decides not to marry me? Or what if-?"

"BELL! Stop nothing like that is going to happen ok? You aren't going to trip, because you are in flats and the path will be clear. Also Spencer isn't going to leave you, he loves you too much. Now calm down before you give yourself a stroke."

"You're right, thanks Rosalie. I was being silly."

"Yeah you were."

Bella rolled her eyes and turned to the mirror, smoothing out her dress. There was a knock on the door and Angela went to answer it. It was her dad with her Uncle Charlie. They entered the room and walked up to Bella. They hugged the girl before turning to everyone.

"It's time."

The group headed out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door to the cars that they were taking to the reservation for the ceremony. When they arrived they saw that everyone was already at the beach where the ceremony was taking place. They walked towards the beach, but stayed back a bit so the groom wouldn't see the bride. First Jack and Henry, carried by Will, walked down the aisle, followed closely by the bridesmaids and groomsmen. When the maid of honor and best man, Angela and Morgan, were down the aisle was when the music changed and everyone stood to see Bella begin to walk down the aisle with her dad and Uncle Charlie. When they arrived at the alter each kissed her on the cheek before sitting down in the chairs reserved for them to watch the ceremony.

******Time Skip**** (Sorry the ceremony wouldn't have been very good so I'm going to skip most of it)**

"You may now kiss the bride."

The couple leaned in and met in the middle with a sweet kiss that made all of the girls' go awe. They were blushing when they pulled apart to the clapping of the guests. They headed down the aisle and back towards the clearing, where the reception was going to take place. When the couple arrived they saw it was decorated exquisitely, just like they wanted it to be. They sat down at the head table and were quickly joined by their wedding party. Neither could wait for the reception to end so they could go on their honeymoon. They ate their food and talked with each other quietly. Before the dancing would begin, it was time for the speeches. First was the Best Man speech by Morgan. He stood up and was handed a mike by the DJ they hired for the evening. He smiled and looked towards the audiance to begin his speech.

"I have known both of them for years. I work with them both and let me tell you this, it took Pretty Boy here took _forever_ for him to make a move on Bell here. Everyone on our team could tell that they liked each other, they just wouldn't make a move. Finally Bell had enough and on the jet, hit him over the head then pulled him in for a kiss. Let's just say, everyone else on the plan was relieved, including her dad, which surprised us all."

He paused to let everyone quit laughing before he continued with his speech.

"These two are perfect for each other, they compliment each other perfectly. I hope you two live full and amazing lives together. To the happy couple!"

The toast was echoed by all the guests, with smiles towards the couple. Then it was time for the Matron of Honor by Angela. She stood up and took the mike from Morgan and turned to the guests.

"I met Bella in high school, when she was living with her Uncle Charlie. Then I met Spencer two years ago when they came to Seattle for a case. I imidiately could tell they were perfect for each other. These past two years I have watched them and they love and care for each other so much, that I don't think they can be angry at each other for more than twenty minutes. That is saying something, since Bella can hold a grudge like no other."

Everyone started laughing at what Angela said and she waited for them to quiet down beofore she continued with her speech.

"I know that these two will have a happy life because they are perfect. Good luck to the two you and live happy and comfortable lives."

Everyone cheered and toasted the happy couple again, before more people stood up to give speeches about the couple. They spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing. When it was time for the couple to leave for their honeymoon, they said good-bye before climbing in the car and heading towards the airport for their flight to Mexico.

When they arrived at the airport, they still had about two hours till their plane took off. After going through security and into the waiting area for their gate, they sat and talked till it was time to board. When the plane was time to go they both relaxed ready for their week long honeymoon in Mexico.

**Hey y'all sorry this chapter took so long. I hope you like it. I think I may end this story with this chapter, though I may do a chapter set a few years in the future or something. Tell me if you want me to end here or add another chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please.**


End file.
